One's Justice
by 0bsidyan45
Summary: In this story, Izuku meets a hero far greater than All Might. This hero doesn't do it for the glory or the fame, and finds he has more in common with the young Izuku than he first thought. And so Saitama decides to take the boy as his disciple, which will serve to bring new meaning into the life of One Punch Man.
1. Prologue

One's Justice

Introduction

Prologue one- Izuku Midoriya

In a world where 80% of the population has a special power that allows them to reach new heights and exceed their limitations which has led to a new profession: Heroes. Heroes use their gifts for the benefit of their fellow humans or to merely achieve fame to satisfy their egos. But there are beings, either natural humans or unnatural inhumans, who use their power for mindless mayhem and create environments of survival of the fittest. The "naturals" are named villains, while the unnaturals are monsters termed "Mysterious Beings". Those without these 'quirks' are cursed to feel inadequate. They wander the world leading unexceptional lives and must be prey for the strong to express their superiority through simple bullying or outright attacking these quirkless minorities.

However, there now lives a young quirkless boy, Izuku Midoriya, who refuses to allow his lack of power to discourage him from becoming a great hero like his idol All Might. Izuku has always adored heroes like All Might for their determination to succeed and protect those who can't protect themselves, and so he dreamed of one day becoming a great hero. But sadly, at the tender age of 4, Izuku's dreams were dashed when he learned that he was quirkless. All the kids, including his so called "friend" Katsuki Bakugo, never neglected to remind him of his status as a no quirk nobody. They gave him the name Deku, as in "one who can't achieve/do anything." They would even go so far as to unfairly use their powers on him whenever his talked back or protected another kid from their bullying. His sweet and loving mother would console him every day, hoping that her comforting words will alleviate his broken heart. But the boy is stronger than she thinks, for despite having no quirk, Izuku is undeterred. Instead, this reality pushes him to become better, to study the strengths and weaknesses of those with quirks so that he can somehow fulfill his dream.

Prologue two- Saitama

Saitama was just a below average individual of the quirkless 20% of humanity. He had no luck in finding work as a salaryman, was always mocked for being powerless, and ignored by others for having cold, dead eyes. But he never payed any mind to the insults, he just wanted to go home after every rejection and hope the next day would turn out just a little better. One day, he found himself in a predicament no one without a quirk would want to be in, going up against a Mysterious Being. After a coming out of the fight with grievous injuries, Saitama was taken to a hospital after two Pro-Heroes (Water Hose) arrived only to find the crab-like being dead and Saitama's unconscious body next to a little girl who was pushing on him, desperately asking him to be all right. The Hero couple asked the girl what happened, but she was too traumatized to tell them. The two concluded that a Pro-Hero defeated the monster but must have left the injured man unattended to chase after another monster that might have accompanied the crab creature.

After leaving the hospital, Saitama decided that he had to get stronger, so he could protect others better and show that he doesn't need a quirk to be a hero. Every day he would train his body past its limits no matter how great the pain from his training was. Overtime, Saitama gained enormous strength, enough to destroy monsters in one punch and knock any villain unconscious. Never once did he try to take credit, never once did he stay behind to obtain glory or fame. All the credit for every fight would just go to any hero would gladly and selfishly take responsibility for feats not their own just to climb in rank and popularity. Saitama just does this hero stuff because he wants to, so every time he would just walk home after every fight to live his life and look forward to the next match. Unfortunately, after three years Saitama finds he can ONLY beat his foes with one punch. No monster or villain can take even one of his mighty blows, so the lack of challenge has taken the thrill out of his hobby. With his power costing him the ability to feel emotions, Saitama has lost the spark that had driven him to become a hero. That is, until he meets a someone who was like him before he achieved his power. This person's drive and passion may be what reignites the spark that the mighty One Punch Man has lost.


	2. Chapter 1- A Chance Encounter

One's Justice

Chapter 1

 **Author's note- This is my first story, so please bear with me for any faults with it. I would really appreciate constructive criticism so that I can improve my writing and storytelling skills. I am writing this story because I really like One Punch Man and My Hero Academia, and I was always interested in a crossover between the two. Unfortunately, there aren't many stories of good length on this subject, so I decided to make one of my own. That said, I hope you enjoy.**

Now the story begins-

 _Scene 1: Tatooine Station_

Izuku jogs excitedly to school, happy to use this beautiful school day to add more notes to his notebook containing statistics and analysis of various heroes. On the way, he comes across a scene of a giant villain with a beastly head attacking Tatooin Station. Three Pro-Heroes arrived to engage: Backdraft, Kamui Woods and Death Arms.

 _Oh, they're gonna take on that villain! I better take notes!_ Izuku thought.

As the giant swung his giant arms around, a huge piece of debris threatened to crush some civilians. As the terrified innocents screamed, Death Arms rushing in and caught the broke metal tower with his powerful arms.

"Wow way to go Death Arms!" A man in a business suit praised. "I wish I had a quirk that made me super strong like The Punching Hero." A man with wings on his heels mused.

"Stand back people, this is going to be dangerous!" Warned Backdraft as he extended water from his spigot-like arms, shaping them into makeshift police lines to keep everyone back.

"Wow the rescue specialist Backdraft is here? He'll make sure we're okay!" Yelled a police officer.

"Know what happened?" A passerby asked out loud. "This amateur stole someone's purse and got caught." Another man replied. "A quirk like that and he's using it for petty theft." The passerby bitterly stated.

Suddenly a group of fangirls yelled to the top of their lungs, "Kamui!" The said hero suddenly jumped in, avoiding the giant's swings. "Get away from me or I'll break you toothpick!" The villain boomed.

"Oh this is gonna be good! It's Kamui Woods! He may be new but he's making a name for himself!" Izuku excitedly exclaimed. _Tch, judging by his goofy smile he must be a fanboy,_ a man with three T-shaped appendages sticking out of his head thought to himself.

At that moment, Kamui prepared his final move. He stretched out his limbs into several large branches to ensnare the giant villain and ultimately restore order. The villain closed his eyes and braced himself for what was coming. "OH MAN! Its his special move!" Izuku proclaimed. "The Pre-Emptive-!"

Kasumi - "Binding"

"LAQUERED CHAIN PRISON!"

But before the special move could land, the giant was suddenly encased in a green glow. Slowly, to the shock of the gaping crowd and heroes, he floated up a few meters, then was launched like a football into the bright sky.

All were looking around confused, wondering what on God's Earth just happened. For a couple of seconds, so did Izuku, until he quickly realized what happened after he remembered the color of the glow surrounding the villain. _Oh, I can't believe it! It's her!_ He thought. _It's-!_

"TATSUMAKI, THE TORNADO OF TERROR!" The crowd interrupted. Everyone, including Izuku chanted her name over and over, much to the annoyance of the other three heroes. After all, they really didn't like the girl for her arrogant and disrespectful personality.

The strongest Esper in the world just rolled her eyes at the ease in which she vanquished the villain. _Ugh. Just another waste of my time. When am I gonna get called in for a REAL threat?_ The short esper thought with a bored expression on her face. _And when will these stupid people stop all their fuss. It's like they've never seen a hero before. But I guess since its me they're cheering for, it is a bit more understandable._

 _What, so now she's getting all the credit?_ Kamui thought in frustration of getting his win stolen, especially by someone who doesn't really care for her victory. Suddenly, Mt. Lady came running in, having heard about the villain's rampage and came prepared to make her debut with an introductory kick for the media.

"Show no fear, cause Mt. Lady is here to-!" She stopped speaking when she noticed there was no villain in sight and everyone was taking pictures of The Tornado of Terror. "So cute. So cute. So cute." A group of reporters repeating while taking pictures of Tornado's adorable, childlike physique. "Uh, hello! You got a big, mature hero over here! One who's body is all grown!" Mt. Lady said, frustrated that she was being ignored. Only Izuku and a woman holding her baby noticed her.

 _She's got a gigantification quirk. Better write this down._ Izuku thought while getting out his notebook. The woman with her baby simply shouted, "Hey, what took you so long! The REAL hero took care of it already!" Mt. Lady looked the shouting woman with an angry expression, wanting to flick her away with her big finger, but relented both because she had a baby in her arms and because she knew it was wrong. But the temptation!

"Well, that's that. Better get home before other amateur villains do something stupid and the government needs me to help some mediocre heroes who can't do their job." Tornado said to herself before flying away.

"Tch. It's like it as simple as taking out the trash for her. She has no respect for her duty" Death Arms told Kamui annoyed. "Tell me about it." Kamui replied.

 _Scene 2: A grocery store_

Saitama was just having one of his shopping days, but this one was better than the usual due to the great sale the store was having on noodles. _Two bags for 550 yen. Can't beat that._ Saitama thought. Some people were giving him curious looks for his yellow costume with red gloves and boots, but just wrote him off as some low-ranking hero who could only catch D-list villains with luck.

Suddenly, just as Saitama was about to pay for his groceries, a slime-like villain charged right into the store, surprising the shoppers and cashiers. Everyone was either ran screaming or stood still, too shocked to run. "Okay, you minimum wage jackasses, back off the registers! This is a hold up!" The Sludge villain told the cashier all the while pointing at them. The poor cashiers obeyed, and Sludge just smashed the registers and put all the money into his gooey body. "Ohhh! This is just way too easy!" He said with confidence.

"Hey, I still haven't paid." Saitama said to Sludge while walking up to him. Sludge just stared at him for five seconds, then put his arms where his stomach would be and started laughing.

"Is this some kind of joke?! What's with that stupid get up little man?" Sludge asked with a mocking smile.

"It's my hero costume stupid and you just wrecked my shopping day. I came here for the specials, and I still need to pay, so just put the registers back and go home." Saitama told him with a bored, expressionless face.

"Ha! Big talk from a fool in a clown suit! You really think you can talk to me like that and not get ripped in half? How about this, you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness, and I might decide that I don't need to use you body as a suit lightbulb head!" He declared while towering over Saitama menacingly.

The words "lightbulb head" triggered a rare and extreme sense of aggression that Saitama does not possess most of the time. People can rudely bump into him, yell at him for holding up a line, or a villain or Mysterious Being can threaten to rip his insides out, and Saitama will just go along like a regular conversation. But the one mistake no one in their right mind must ever make is make a pun or insult about Saitama's one weakness: his shiny bald head.

Putting on a serious expression and narrowing his eyes angrily, Saitama pulled his right fist back to gear up for a simple punch. " **What did you just say?"** He growled.

"Aww, did I hurt your little feelings bowling ball head? Well here, about I end you inner pai-"That was the last thing the monster ever said as Saitama threw fist forward into a might blow. The sludge monster could only howl in pain for a split second as he was violently dissipated into many tiny pieces that soon dried up from the sheer heat of Saitama's punch. The front area of the grocery store soon had a hole in it bigger than a school bus as a result of the punch.

"Ew, I got some of that thing on me. And I just cleaned this outfit from the last fight." Saitama complained. But he didn't have time to ponder over his filthy uniform as the store manager, a dark haired woman in her 30's, came back from her break and yelled, "AHHHH! What the hell happened to my store?!"

Saitama looked at her for a quick second with surprise and fear in his eyes before taking off faster than the speed of sound. He has to penny pinch quite a lot, so it wouldn't do for him to have to pay for damages. _Man, now I can't ever go back to that store. Just my luck._ He sadly thought _._

Back at the store, All Might arrived just as Saitama left. "Fear not citizens! Hope is restored now that I am here!" He confidently proclaimed with his trademark smile. All Might was planning to do his own shopping when he noticed from a distance a large blast coming from the store (Saitama's punch). But he all he found was a huge hole with pieces of brittle rock-like substance all over the place. "Uhh, did I miss something?" He asked out loud, but the manager was busy complaining about insurance and having to shut her store down until the damages were repaired. While others surrounded him asking for his autograph, or questioning if he defeated the monster, All Might could overhear from the store manager. "I am gonna find that bald little punk and shove his cape down his throat! He thinks he can wreck my shop?! The nerve!"

 _Bald little punk with a cape?_ All Might thought. He would be on the look out for a bald man with a cape and seemingly great strength from this point on.

Scene 3:

Izuku was walking home from school recalling the great fight between the villain and the heroes. He enjoyed the memory so much that he pushed aside his awful day at school when all his classmates mocked him for wanting to attend U.A despite being quirkless. Though he was devastated that Katsuki destroyed his notebook out of anger that Izuku would dare to try and mock him, as Katsuki saw it, by intending to attend U.A. _I can do it! One way or another, I will find a way to into that school and one day, become a great hero like All Might! I won't let anyone deter me from that dream!_ He thought with conviction, although he still had doubtful feelings.

Suddenly, Izuku walked by a bald man in some kind of basic and bland jumpsuit that was rubbing some kind of goo off of himself. Izuku heard the man mumbling about a "sludge thing" ruining his shopping day and getting him unofficially banned from somewhere. Worried a little about the man's health, Izuku walked back and approached him.

"Um, excuse me mister, are you okay?" Izuku asked.

The man turned around with a blank face. "Yeah, just had the only errand that I like ruined by a diarrhea monster. Nothing like a good freak attack to ruin your day. Other than that, I'm good." The man responded.

 _Diarrhea monster? Is he talking about a mysterious being? Only those can be classified has monsters, as opposed to people with mutation quirks. They're humans who look that way because of their natural quirks. Izuku thought._

Suddenly, Izuku thought back to what the man said. "Wait, did you say… diarrhea? H-How can there be a monster made out of, of….?" He didn't really want to finish that sentence.

"Crap?" Saitama finished as if it was nothing. "When you fight as many villains and monsters as I do, you see so many weird things, that nothing really surprises you anymore. I once took down a monster with the body of a goat and a big cartoon star for a head. It had the power to turn flies into butterflies to attack people." He recalled.

"Uhh…" Izuku didn't really know what to say about that.

"Like I said, weird." Saitama said, noticing Izuku's lack of response and confused face.

Izuku wanted to change the subject. "So, are you like, a hero?"

"Yeah, but just for fun. I go out, punch bad guys and don't really bother with getting attention. Probably why you haven't heard of me."

"Oh." Izuku replied, finding it strange that a hero wouldn't want recognition, yet found it good to hear for some reason.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Izuku got an app that alerted when whenever a villain or mysterious being would engage a hero in a fight. He pulls his phone out and reads: CHAOS DOWNTOWN! MYSTERIOUS BEING ENGAGED WITH LIGHTNING MAX, DEATH ARMS, AND SMILE MAN IN LIFE OR DEATH BATTLE!

Izuku makes a smile of excitement. Turning his head up to the man, "Excuse me sir, but I really need to go!" He starts to run back the way he came. "It was good to meet you and have a nice day!" He shouted while look back at Saitama as he ran while waving at the bald hero. Of course, he didn't notice that, in his excitement, his burnt notebook fell out.

"Likewise, kid." Saitama said while waving goodbye. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed the notebook on the ground. _Uh oh, I've got a feeling he might not want to forget this._ He thought while picking the notebook up. "Hey kid you forgot your-!" But it was too late, Izuku was long gone.

 _He sure is fast_. Saitama thought. He decided to go after Izuku to return his notebook.

 **Next, a battle is fought, and two great men form a friendship.**


	3. Chapter 2- Vaccine Fight

One's Justice

Chapter 2

 _Downtown_

On a relatively peaceful day for a world filled with powers, the worst thing someone could expect is a random villain merely robbing a bank or a mysterious being fighting a couple of superheroes to satisfy their bloodlust. The villain will quickly be apprehended in a quick fight, sent to jail and everything goes on as if nothing happened. But today, there a dragon level monster is laying destruction on an uncommonly enormous scale. It launched balls of energy in every direction, blowing up everything they impacted on in fiery explosion. Already, five city blocks lie in ruin, buildings collapsed with occupants still inside, cars lie smoldering in fires and hundreds of innocents lie dead. Three heroes have been sent by the Hero Association to end this killer's reign of mayhem and are ready to fulfill their duty as guardians of peace even if they must give their lives.

"Enough destruction monster! You're gonna pay for all the innocents you've killed today!" Death Arms yelled in anger.

"Yes, let us see how you like going up against those who can fight back!" Smile man challenged while holding his kendama up high.

"Worthless creatures, you believe you are protecting this world, but you are merely aiding the rest of your parasitic race in turning it into a rotten husk!" Screamed the monster at the top of his lungs. "But now I, Vaccine Man, am here to remedy your damage in the name of Mother Earth." He growled.

"Yeah? You seem to be doing a real good job of cleaning up our mess by blowing up everything in sight big man!" Lighting max yelled.

Vaccine Man looked at him with an annoyed look. "Mother Earth made me from the pollution of your disgusting ways with the purpose of cleansing her of you parasites. As such, I am 'cleaning up your mess' by wiping your race of the face of the planet." He explained.

The heroes put on determined faces, readying into combat stances. "Well, let's see how well you do your apparent job now that your going up against three A-Class Heroes!" Lighting Max responded.

"All right, we can't hold back on this guy, so I'll take him head on. While he's occupied with me, you need to get behind him and knock him off balance Lightning Max. When he's hit, hit him with everything you've got Smile. We clear?" Death Arms silently told the two heroes so Vaccine Man Wouldn't hear.

"Right." They said in unison.

First, Death Arms ran up to Vaccine Man and raised his fists to hit the monster with all the strength he could gather. Vaccine Man balled his fists and raised his arms to cover his face to block the attack. Death Arms impacted him with a series of blows that pushed Vaccine Man's body back a few centimeters, of course the monster never flinched. Gusts of wind emerged from each hammered blow.

Lightning Max launched himself with his boosters at great speed towards the scuffle, then spun around behind Vaccine Man. Death Arms moves away as Lightning Max is about to impact. "Flying Reverse Round House Lightning Kick!" He yelled as he struck with his left leg while Vaccine Man lowered his arms to see what's going on. A great flash of light surrounds the purple fiend, causing Death Arms and Smile Man to shield their eyes. Max launched another kicked, this time with an even bigger explosion before jumping away.

Seeing Vaccine Man covered in scorch marks through the smoke, Smile Man readies his kendama and jumps at his foe quickly to finish him off with enormous effort. Smile hits him on the head which such force that immediate area surrounding them was engulfed in dust. Smile man rejoined the heroes, with all three of them waiting to see the result of their efforts.

When the dust settled, they were shocked to see Vaccine Man still standing, grinning as if nothing happened. "Well, that was disappointing. I'll admit, your combined hits tingled a bit, but I am still unimpressed." He told them, removing his grin and returning to a serious face. The heroes were understandably shocked that their efforts did not even scratch the monster. "Oh God, what kind of monster are we facing?" Smile Man muttered.

"I take it you're all done then? Good, so it's my turn now." He said before flying at them with great speed, ready to first strike Death Arms. The hero braced himself for the hit, but Vaccine Man's punch was so hard that one hit to the stomach was all that was needed to knock the hero straight into the air. Smile man and Lightning Max looked on in horror at the ease in which Vaccine Man defeated the strongest hero present. Vaccine Man then kicked Smile right on the hip, sending him flying towards a destroyed 18-wheeler. Lightning Max tried to run away, only to have his arm grabbed by Vaccine Man enlarged left hand, who sported a sinister grin at Max's fear-stricken eyes. Vaccine Man raised his other hand, and launched an energy attack at Max, blasting the hero violently into the ground. "Pathetic, and that attack was very tame. I figured using anything stronger would have been a little overkill." Vaccine Man said, thinking the hero was dead. Just as he was about to continue his rampage, a spiky haired young man appeared from the rubble having regained consciousness. Katsuki was on his way home when Vaccine Man launched his attack. He survived the onslaught but was knocked unconscious by the force of one of the monster's blasts. The monster looked at the boy and decided to make one more kill before moving on.

 _Meanwhile, further away from the fight_

While the other three heroes battle Vaccine Man, Kamui Woods was pulling people out of rubble while Backdraft puts out fires. Mt. Lady is holding up a twelve-story building to keep it from crushing evacuating bystanders. Below her, the people were running in panic, but some managed to get the courage to say, "Thank you!" to Mt. Lady for saving them.

"I have to carry these people to safety and this fire isn't helping me! Can someone help those other Pros fight that antenna thing?!" Kamui yelled to Mt. Lady and Backdraft.

"I can't, I have to put these fires out or they'll spread to the rest of the city!" Backdraft responded.

"I'll go, I just have to keep this building up long enough for these people to get out here." Mt. Lady said.

Kamui grew frustrated. "Damn! Then I hope those guys can take that thing on. Cause from what I saw it do, it has to be at least a Demon level threat. God forbid it's a dragon." Kamui said, clearly worried for the three Pros. He put down the people he was carrying near Mt. Lady. "Okay everyone, please go this direction in an orderly fashion! There will be ambulances and police officers ready to take care of you."

"Thank you Kamui Woods! But what will you do?" An elderly man asked.

"I have to go search for other survivors, so do not worry sir. Everything will be all right. Now go!" He ordered the man.

Suddenly, a two-hundred-meter building collapsed with hundreds of screaming occupants inside, to the terror of the present heroes too busy to get to it. Thankfully, salvation came in the form the Number One hero, All Might. All Might jumped in from the sky and landed right below the falling office building and miraculously caught it with his bare hands just before impact with the ground. To everyone's amazement, All Might held the enormous building up with his arms seemingly with ease. This would have proven difficult to do with a building of that size even for Mt. Lady. "Nothing like a gigantic piece of architecture to work up the muscles! Mr. Woods and Mt. Lady, I believe your help is required in this endeavor. I believe these people must have places to be, so let's not keep them waiting!" All Might said with his trademark smile.

"Right away!" Kamui exclaimed in gratitude. "YES SIR!" Mt. Lady replied in excitement at meeting the world's symbol of peace and justice. They went straight for the windows and started evacuating the occupants.

 _I have to hold this building up long enough for Kamui and Mt. Lady to get these folks out. As soon as we're done, I'll find and defeat the monster responsible for this while I'm still in this form._ All Might thought.

 _Back to Katsuki Bakugo_

"Well, well, well. Another lamb to slaughter." Vaccine Man said out loud while walking up to Katsuki. Katsuki looked at the monster, then in shock noticed the defeated heroes before looking back and put on an angry face. "You think I'm gonna be a pushover like these guys?! I'm gonna be a hero bigger than all these chumps! Bigger than All Might! So, let's how you can handle my power!" He screamed as he launched a series of explosions towards Vaccine Man at point blank range. Unfortunately, all it they did was cover his chest in ash, which he quickly wiped off. Katsuki looked in shock at the lack of effect that the explosions he had so much pride in had on the purple being.

"What, that's your power? Honestly, the hammer wielding one hurt more." Faster than Katsuki could blink, Vaccine Man slapped him away. The scene was watched by a barely conscious Death Arms. _You're very brave child, but you don't stand a chance against that thing._ He sadly thought before passing out. Izuku arrived to witness the fight, only for his excited smile to vanish as he saw the destruction and the broken, beaten bodies of the brave heroes who dared to face a foe out of their league. The quirkless boy saw Katsuki lying on the ground, with Vaccine Man moving in for the kill. _That must be the Mysterious Being, and he's about to kill Kacchan! I-I can't let this happen! But wh-what can_ _ **I**_ _do?!_ He thought as he put his hands to his mouth while tears formed on his eyes.

"Don't worry boy, your death will help bring Mother Earth back to health." Vaccine man said while bringing his hand closer to Katsuki's head. Suddenly, without thinking, Izuku rushed in at his full speed and pushed Katsuki out of the monster's reach. " _Deku, what are you doing_?" Katsuki weakly asked.

"I-I don't know. I just wanted to help you." Izuku replied trembling and with tears of fear in his eyes. Vaccine Man quickly caught up to them. Izuku could only stare in pure terror as the monster's eyes pierced his soul.

"Another brave one, eh? Oh well, the more the merrier." Vaccine Man menacingly said while preparing an energy attack. Izuku and Katsuki closed their eyes, preparing themselves for the end, until the explosion meant to kill them was mysteriously blocked. They opened their eyes and saw a balding man in a yellow jumpsuit, and on his neck, there was a caped ruffling in the wind. Katsuki passed out just before he could see the figure well. "Great, another one." Vaccine Man stated annoyed. "Now who are YOU supposed to be?"

Saitama glared at him with his expressionless face. "Just a guy who's a hero fun." Izuku instantly recognized him as the man he ran into earlier and was surprised to see him again. Izuku noticed something about what just happened. _Did-did he just block that blast? But that's impossible! This monster beat these heroes and Katsuki into the ground and he doesn't have a scratch on him. How can this_ _guy stand up to such power?_ Saitama turned around. "You kids all right?" He asked in a monotone voice. Izuku could only nod. "Cool. Oh, by the way." Saitama pulled out something from his costume. "You forgot your notebook." Izuku looked at it for a few seconds before gently taking it.

"Uh, thank you." Izuku said, confused that Saitama first focused on a small matter. Yet he was grateful for the stranger returning his cherished book.

"All right enough with the small talk. I have had enough of you weaklings popping out of nowhere, especially you with the ridiculously backstory!" He pointed at Saitama. "I am ending this!" He was soon surrounded by a purple aura, and to the horror of Izuku but indifference of Saitama, his body began to grow and transform. His new, terrifying form was complete with razor sharp claws, tusks coming from his face, and spike all over his body. "I am VACCINE MAN! The Earth is a single, living organism that you humans have tainted like the germs that you are! This beautiful world created me to destroy your species for your wreck less, polluting habits! Now prepare to -!" He could not finish his sentence as Saitama flung his fist forward and blew the monsters into pieces in one might punch. The shockwave instantly blew all the smoke and nearby fires away and scattered the remains of Vaccine Man to the winds.

 _All Might and the other pros_

Everyone stared at the far-off burst of wind. "What was that?" asked Kamui.

Mt. Lady replied, "Don't know, I was looking at the evacuees."

All Might noticed it seemed familiar to the force of wind he saw coming from the grocery store earlier.

 _Could it be?_ He wondered.

 _Back to Saitama and Izuku_

Izuku could only stare wide eyed in shock and amazement. His mouth hung open as if trying to swallow a melon whole. _WHAAAAAAAAAT?!_ Was his only thought.

"No…Not again. Not one punch." Saitama said in despair. "Damn it!" He cried out to the heavens. This sudden outburst was what finally broke Izuku out of his trance.

He pulled himself together but was still shaking heavily from shock. "Um are- are you okay?" He trembled.

Saitama pulled himself together too, not wanting to sound any more like a raving lunatic in front of the boy. "Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little frustration-with-myself problems I'm dealing with." He got up and started to walk away but stopped for a moment. He turned around to face Izuku and said, "By the way, nice save with your friend there. That was very brave of you. Kinda dumb, but brave. I think you should get a medal for that."

Izuku stared at him, feeling touched at the praise he received for saving Katsuki. "Um, thank you. B-But before you go, could you please tell me your n-name?" Izuku asked nervously.

"Oh, its Saitama. What's yours kid?" He asked back.

"I-Izuku Midoriya." He said.

"Well, good to see you again. Be more careful with your stuff, kay? Never know when some jerk will want to mess with them." Izuku looked at Katsuki's unconscious form, remembering what he did to Izuku's notebook, before looking back at Saitama.

"See you around I guess. Don't worry, ambulances are on their way for your friend." Saitama then left.

Izuku watched off in amazement while waiting for emergency services, not realizing that this was the beginning of a great bond between two men from similar worlds.

 _ **Hero Rankings and quirks (suggestions very much appreciated)-**_

 **Lightning Max, Class- A Rank 20: Weapon generation quirk. He can bring out boosters around his** **shoes to create explosions, allowing him to deal powerful kicks and attain high speeds.**

 **Smile Man, Class- A Rank 27: Weapon generation quirk that summons a mighty kendama to deal heavy damage to opponents. Whenever he wields his weapon, he attains higher strength and speed to wield his weapon with greater power.**

 **Death Arms, Class A-Rank 12: Strength quirk that gives him enormous strength equivalent to three bulldozers.**

 **Kamui Woods, Class A-Rank 9: His quirk is Arbor, the power to manipulate his wood armor and make wood appendages of any shape.**

 **Backdraft, Class B-Rank 14: Water Quirk that allows him to shoot out and manipulate water from his spigot arms.**

 **Mt. Lady, Class B-Rank 23: Gigantification Quirk that enlarges her body from her normal height of 162 cm to 2062 cm tall.**

 **All Might, Class S-Rank 1: One for All, a quirk passed down from one generation to the next and grows more powerful every time it is passed on. Gives its user unimaginable strength, speed, durability and reflexes.**

 **Author's note: You may notice that some of the characters from One Punch Man may have their abilities altered a bit. I am giving them quirks because I don't want the supporting characters to know yet that people don't need quirks to become a hero. Then Izuku wouldn't have lack of confidence problems to get over and that would kind of the defeat one of the main purposes of his story.**


	4. Chapter 3- The Humble One Will Guide You

One's Justice

Chapter 3

 _Aftermath of the fight against Vaccine Man:_

Izuku remained sitting on the ground in awe of the sight he witnessed. He saw a man with an unimpressive look annihilate, in mere seconds, a monster that took down three Pro-Heroes and Kacchan. His state of staring into space was disrupted by the arrival of more heroes. Among them was Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, newly arriving Slugger the Baseball Hero and… Izuku could not believe his eyes at the hero at the front. _ALL MIGHT?!_ Izuku screamed in his head as his idol and inspiration for wanting to be a hero suddenly ran up to him.

"Worry not my boy! We heroes who protect the innocent from the vile scum who worship evil are here! But it seems that we missed the show, unfortunately for these brave souls as well as your friend there." All Might said, looking at the battered heroes before finally pointing at Kacchan as he said the last part.

 _Oh, it's actually HIM!_ Izuku could only think. _The Number One! Oh man, he looks so much cooler in person._ Izuku thought this while a glimmer of light shined from All Might's Teeth.

"Yeah, looks like we missed a hell of a party. And it looks like the monster's gone. Guess that means the ambulances can get here." Mt. Lady said. "All right boys, it's safe for you to show!" She shouted at the emergency services. Since she was very tall, they could see and hear her from the safe distance they were staying at until Vaccine Man was dealt with.

While Backdraft stayed behind to deal with the remaining fires, Mt. Lady helped clear rubble to rescue other survivors while paramedics tended to the injuries of Kacchan and the other three Pros. Meanwhile, All Might, Kamui and Slugger surrounded Izuku to get information on the events that happened while they were busy.

Before Izuku could inform them, All Might noticed Izuku's shimmering stares at him and felt that the boy wanted to ask him something. All Might looked at his notebook and got a thought in his head. _Ahh, I've seen that look plenty of times! I know what the poor boys wants first!_ "Excuse me my boy, can I borrow your book for a second?" He asked, while Izuku rapidly held out his notebook wondering what his idol was going to do. He instantly got a pen he carried around for autographs, took Izuku's notebook and rapidly signed his name onto the middle pages before handing the notebook back.

 _Ugh. Really All Might? Now? Look it's nice to give loving fans autographs, but I feel we should get some answers first._ Kamui though. Even though he admires All Might like the rest of the world, his tendency to give gifts like that to the fans could be a little inconvenient at times.

Izuku, on the other hand, was overjoyed by this. _Oh, he signed it!_ He screamed in his head while his eyes practically popped out of his head. "Thank you, sir! This will be an heirloom passed down in my family for generations!" The fanboy exclaimed as he bowed his head in respect.

"Okay, Okay, now that we've gotten the usual autographs out of the way, can you tell us what happened here young man?" Kamui asked.

"Yeah, we've all noticed that the monster responsible for all this is nowhere to be found. He didn't just run off. If he did, there'd be way more explosions popping up somewhere else." Slugger said.

"Yes child, I think we should really get an explanation young...?" All Might trailed off, obviously wanting the child's name.

"Oh, I-It's Izuku Midoriya sir." He responded.

"Well, Young Midoriya, did you happen to see where the monster disappeared to?" All Might asked.

Instantly, Izuku recalled the moment when Saitama saved him and Kacchan from certain death. Excitedly he said, "Oh you won't believe this! The monster, Vaccine Man I think he said, was about to blow me and my friend Kacchan up, when suddenly, this bald man in a yellow suit and awesome cape showed up from out of nowhere and took the blast!"

There other heroes were first horrified at how close the boys were to death's door, then shocked that someone could take Vaccine Man's attack head on. They continued to listen.

"Then next, Vaccine Man transformed into this scary looking state with claws, sharp teeth and spikes! But before he could attack, the hero, Saitama is his name, he just blew the monster away in one punch!" He finished while throwing a punch mimicking Saitama's.

The heroes stared in shock when he said the last part. "One punch? How is that possible, these men most likely gave it their all, but from the state we've seen them in, they were beaten down hard. If there was a hero that strong, we would have heard of him." Kamui said skeptically.

"Yeah, if there was a hero strong enough to take out what was a Dragon threat level monster, he would have shown up in the Hero Association's ranks by now. But as far as I know, there's no hero that fits your description." Slugger backed Kamui up.

Izuku looked at them in confusion while All Might thought back to what he said about this Saitama character being bald.

 _That manager also mentioned a bald man wrecking her shop and the sludge creature. And that blast earlier looked like to same one from that store. Could it really be the same man? He must very powerful if he could take those monsters out in one punch._ He thought while rubbing his chin with his finger.

"But I'm telling you, that's what happened! That man is just that strong, I wouldn't make something like this up." Izuku insisted.

"Well look kid, maybe this 'Saitama' guy did take out that monster in one hit, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he's as strong as you say. What most likely happened was that Death Arms, Lightning Max, and Smile Man, three KNOWN heroes, weakened this 'Vaccine shot' enough for this 'mystery hero' to take him out." Slugger said.

"In other words, we're dealing with some spandex wearing amateur who finished what real heroes started. An amateur who used his quirk in public, which is strictly forbidden." Kamui said, frustrated with Saitama's apparent lack of respect for the law and other heroes.

All Might heard Kamui and quickly interjected, "Hold on there! It is not against the law to use your quirk in public as long as you're acting in self-defense or protecting another from being harmed."

"Oh, I apologize All Might, I had forgotten." Kamui said in shame. Of course, Kamui wasn't done yet. "But that doesn't explain why that man thought it was okay to show up. From a distance, this was obviously a job to be left up to Pros! A civilian unregistered with the Hero Association can not take it upon themselves to move in on a crime scene. He could have been killed if the other heroes didn't soften the monster up for this Saitama to use his quirk!" Kamui defended his rather unreasonable attitude towards Saitama.

"Look, the point is this Saitama character saved the day! He prevented two innocent boys from dying and stopped that fiend's rampage." All Might said in support of Saitama. "And as for his strength, I can tell you that-" All Might stopped when he realized some small steam was coming from his body. _Damn, time's running out._ He thought. "Never mind, we'll have to continue this discussion another time. I just remembered I have an appointment with another S-Class." That was the only excuse he could come up with.

Just before he was about to jump away, he turned to Izuku. "Thank you for the information young Midoriya, you were a lot of help. Well, gotta blast!" He said, then jumped away at lightning speed, leaving behind a cloud of dust. _Wait, I have a lot of questions for you All Might!_ Izuku wanted to say while reaching out with his right hand, but it was too late, for All Might was already gone.

"Anyway, what were YOU doing here in the first place boy?" Kamui asked Izuku.

"Well, I wanted to see the fight, but I saw Kacchan was in trouble, so I ran in to save him." He explained.

"You what?! Are you crazy?! You can't play hero like that, that purple freak was going to kill you!" Slugger berated Izuku, who stepped back in surprise.

"That's right, you got lucky this time, but the worst could have happened to you!" Kamui yelled.

Izuku looked at the ground in defeat as the heroes chewed him out. It didn't matter though, he had to find Saitama and find out more about his power and why he isn't a pro.

 _In a neighborhood at sunset:_

Saitama was walking down the street, thinking back at how wrong his grocery day went. _Looks like even my shopping, one of the few joys left in my life, is starting to take a turn for the worse._ That reminded him of the boy named Izuku. _That kid really was brave, he probably wants to help people out, just like a hero would. Like I want to._ Saitama thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard fast footsteps behind him.

"Hey, wait up please! I need to talk to you!" A familiar voice called out to him.

Saitama turned around to see Izuku running up to him, then stopped right in front of the bald man while taking quick, heavy breaths. "Oh, hey there, Izuku right?" Saitama greeted.

"Yes sir! I'm glad I found you, all I could do was go in the direction you left and hope you didn't go any other way. I hope you don't mind, but I need to talk to you Mr. Saitama." Izuku said while looking up hopefully at him.

Saitama thought for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, what do you say we talk over some burgers? My treat." He suggested.

"Oh okay, thank you." Izuku straightened up. But before they could go, a loud voice called, "Deku!" _Huh?_ Izuku thought.

It was Kacchan running down the street with a cast around his right arm (The paramedics wanted to get him home, but he ordered them to move out of his way or he would, naturally, blow them to pieces.) _Hey, it's that other kid._ Saitama thought. "Listen, I don't owe you anything! I would never ask a weakling like you for help. You're just a quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a rent-a-cop! Don't ever look down on me, or else!" He yelled. "Stay out of my way." He angrily said as he walked away. Saitama and Izuku looked at him in surprise, though Saitama also had felt frustrated at the way Kacchan treated Izuku after helping him.

"Uh, sure." Izuku said, though Kacchan couldn't hear him.

"Well, that was pretty ungrateful of him." Saitama told Izuku who turned around to look at him. "I mean, you saved his life, so the least he could say is 'thank you'. I'm all right when people don't thank **me** , but it was a little frustrating seeing it happen to you."

"Well, don't worry. I'm used to him being that way towards me. I feel good knowing that I saved his life. Even if he doesn't thank me, he can live to see tomorrow and that's good enough for me." Izuku replied. "Oh and by the way…" He bowed to Saitama respectfully, "…thank you for saving both of us. I will always be grateful to you for doing that." Saitama smiled warmly, feeling glad that he was thanked for once for saving someone.

"You're welcome. So, what do you say we go have that bite?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Saitama!" Izuku answered happily with his own smile.

"Just Saitama will work." Saitama said with a shrug.

"Oh, okay Saitama" Izuku said using Saitama's name just a little more casually.

 _Outside a MOS Burger Restaurant:_

Izuku and Saitama were sitting within the restaurant eating a couple of cheeseburgers with sides of fries and nuggets. Izuku stopped for a second to ask, "So what's your quirk, Saitama? Super strength?" Izuku asked eagerly.

"Actually, I don't have a quirk." Saitama said like it was no big deal.

Izuku was left speechless, clearly confused with Saitama's answer. "No…Quirk? B-But that's impossible! You need a quirk to have that kind of strength and endurance that you showed with that monster." Izuku argued as he put his hands on the table and stood up.

"Normally yeah, but my case is different. I gained my strength by doing 100 push-ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats and 10 kilometers running every day, and never once used A/C. After a year and a half, I suddenly got super strength, I could run at really high speeds and started blowing monsters away through buildings and knocking villains out cold." He said with a confident smile, expecting Izuku to be in awe.

"That's a complete joke." Izuku said with a blank face. This bland rejection took Saitama by surprise. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe that's how you got your so strong. It's a really simple exercise, no one can gain strength like yours that way." He reasoned. "Could you please stop joking and tell me your quirk?" He pleaded.

Saitama closed his eyes. "Look Izuku, I get why you don't believe me, but I promise I'm not lying to you." He reopened his eyes. That's really all I did. Think about it, some monsters turn the way they are for the stupidest reasons, like spinning around so much that they turn tornadoes. Is it really so out of this world for me to get super strong the way I did?" He asked.

Izuku was taken aback by his reply, then considered. _Maybe, I have heard of monsters being born from weirder reasons._ He looked at Saitama in the eye, and for some reason, Izuku could see that he was a man that couldn't tell a lie. Even though he had doubts, Izuku decided to take his word for it. "Okay, I guess it's possible." Was his only response. Saitama nodded, knowing this might have been the best he could expect without showing the boy.

"So, what's up with jumping in front of that Piccolo guy? You have to know that was pretty dangerous." He asked.

Izuku looked up from his food, thinking about how to answer. He decided to go with what he was thinking at the time of the fight. "Well, I saw Kacchan lying there helpless, with that monster closing in on him ready to blow him to pieces. I couldn't just stand there and watch him die, I mean I had to do something. But I wasn't really thinking through of what I should have done. I…. I just reacted." He lowered his head.

Saitama looked at him thoughtfully. "I can understand that. Truth is, three years ago I acted exactly how you did when I fought a monster." He said.

Izuku looked up at him in surprise. "Really? W-What happened?" He asked as he leaned forward.

"Well…" Saitama began his explanation.

 _Flashback:_

Saitama was walking down the street having been rejected from another job. He was going home expecting tomorrow to be the same, when suddenly, a mysterious being was on a rampage. Its upper half of his body was that of a humanoid crab, while the rest from the waist down was human. Declaring its name was Crablante, he expressed his intent to kill Saitama, but was surprised when the rejected salaryman revealed that he didn't feel like running away. Crablante decided to spare him because the two of them had the same dead eyes. The monster moved on to look for other prey. As Saitama was walking past a park, he noticed an eight-year old girl cornered by Crablante. She had tears in her eyes and was screaming, "Please someone help!"

"Don't worry little girl, I just want to play!" Crablante said as he was about to strike with his left claw. Suddenly, Saitama jumped in, grabbed and carried her to safety in his arms. "You again?! Get the hell out of here! That little runt called me ugly! Anyone who insults the way I look gets killed!" Crablante exclaimed.

Saitama looked at him in disapproval. "You're really gonna kill a little girl over a little remark like that? Well, let me just say that in this age of declining birth rates, I can't just let you kill a kid." He said when suddenly, Crablante struck him straight in the gut, sending the brave man flying through a bathroom wall. Crablante returned his attention to the little girl but was stopped from attacking when Saitama emerged from the rubble and threw a rock at the monster's head. Both Crablante and the girl looked at him in surprise, then he said, "You know, when I was a boy, I wanted to be a hero who could take down rotten monsters like you in one punch. Not some businessman." Saitama took his tie with his left hand. "But you know what, screw looking for a job! Bring it on!" He challenged. Crablante struck him in the left cheek and sent him crashing into the ground. "Some hero you are! You're pathetic, you quirkless jackass!" He walked up to Saitama to finish him off, but when he struck, Saitama jumped above the strike and wrapped his tie around Crablante's right eye. With all his strength, Saitama pulled out the monster's eye, which also brought all of his organs blasting straight out until the beast fell down dead. Saitama fell to the ground unconscious, causing the little girl to run towards him, desperate for her savior to be okay. Team Water Hose arrived, having followed the trail of dead bodies, only to see Saitama knocked out with the girl pushing on him.

"Little girl, are you okay? What happened here?" Mrs. Izumi asked. The child could only stare with her mouth hanging open, too shocked to say what happened. "Poor girl, she's so traumatized that she can't speak." The Mr. Izumi deduced. "Let's get an ambulance for this gentleman here and find this little one's parents." Mrs. Izumi said. The girl simply looked at Saitama. _Thank you! I-I'll never forget this, my hero!_ She gratefully thought.

 _The Present:_

Izuku looked at him in amazement. "Whoa! So you beat that monster by yourself, even though you're…quirkless?" He asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, and I ended up staying for a week at the hospital, but I came out with a new conviction. I knew that I couldn't beat stronger monsters without dying, so I decided that I had to get stronger to protect people better and be a real hero. So that's when I started my training and three years later, here we are." Saitama said.

That made Izuku wonder about something. "Um Saitama, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He said.

"You see, ever since I saw footage of All Might's debut, I wanted to be a hero too. To save people's lives, give them reason to hope and to do a lot of good for society. But then I learned that I was quirkless, so everyone started taunting me, saying that I was useless without a quirk. My mom would always try to comfort me, but I can tell that she doesn't think that I can be a hero. But since you don't have a quirk, and you're powerful, d-do you think that…. that…." He formed tears saying the last part, "that I can be a hero too?" He struggled to finish.

"Sure" Saitama said normally. Izuku looked up in shock, expecting an immediate 'no'.

"As long as you've got the determination and drive, you can make any of your dreams come true kid. If you've got the will to be strong, then you don't need some cheesy power to be a hero." Saitama explained. Izuku's mouth widened at his words, feeling his spirits lift as Saitama told him that his dream was possible. "Truth is Izuku, you're just like me when I was your age. I wanted to be a great hero, but no one expected me to be one because I was born quirkless like you. But on that day with that crab monster, none of what anyone said mattered to me. I knew I was needed, so I jumped in without a care for my life except for the person I was helping, just like a real hero should. Just like you did today." He slurped some soda. "And I don't do this stopping-bad-guys thing for popularity or riches, I do it because I want to, to do good. Doesn't matter to me if people are cheering, booing or don't even notice, as long I get a kick out of what I'm doing, that's all I really care about." He finished.

 _I-I've never had anyone really believe in me before. Believe in my dream._ Izuku thought. He gripped his hands and had tears streaming downs his cheeks, all because he finally had real hope that he could fulfill his life long dream. "Jeez, don't be such a crybaby. If you want, I can walk you through the same training I did, and you can be super strong like me." Saitama suggested both to put an end to Izuku's crying, and because he had something else that he hasn't had in a while: a new purpose. To help Izuku fulfill his dream of being a hero like Saitama has (without the too-strong baggage).

Izuku was astonished by Saitama's offer." You'll-you'll make me your student? Help me be a hero?" He asked, unsure if this was real or not. Saitama smiled and nodded. "If you want Izuku." He replied.

"YES PLEASE!" He jumped up with eagerness and excitement. Then he thought. "Wait. We might need to get my mom's permission though."

"That's actually what I had in mind. Think she'll go for it?" Saitama wondered.

"She might find all of it to be a tough pill to swallow, and then the 'no A/C' part might be a hard sell, but I think she will!" Izuku answered.

"Great, then we're off to you place then." Saitama said. After throwing away their trash, they headed off to Izuku's apartment to begin Izuku's journey towards becoming the world's greatest hero.

 **Author's note: While meeting Izuku's mom, we'll also see what All Might was up to after leaving. I'll also bring up Blast's status next chapter, and introduce the character that will inherit One For All. Since Izuku will become strong by taking Saitama's path, there's really no point in him getting All Might's Quirk. One more thing, I just found out that this story has the same name as the video game of my hero academia, My Hero One's Justice. I didn't know, honest. So I hope no one minds the title. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 4- Your Blessing

One's Justice

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Had a combination of things to deal with like work, family emergency and generally thinking how I'm going to progress this story. But I'll try not to take so long from now on. I know Saitama may be a little out of character, but I'll work on fixing that in future chapters. I just wanted to make sure the story doesn't drag. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

 _Izuku's Apartment_

Inko Midoriya, mother of Izuku, was cooking a special dinner for her son which included a three of bowls of ramen, gohan (the rice, not the super Saiyan) with egg in the center, sushi and dumplings. She made extra of everything in case Izuku wanted seconds. This day, August 19, was the one that neither of them remember fondly: the day Izuku learned that he was quirkless when he was four years old. In her mind, there was a quick scene of the day as she cooked:

On that day, she brought him to the doctor's office to determine why he had not developed a quirk while the rest of his classmates in kindergarten class did. Izuku went in expecting that he would be told that he was just a 'late bloomer'. Instead, he was devastated into complete, utter silence with his face frozen in a shocked and depressed smile when the doctor blatantly and coldly told him that "It's not gonna happen." When someone is born with two joints in their pinky toes, it is a sign that they will never develop a quirk because those born with quirks have only one joint. Those born this way are the next stage in human evolution, while those with two joints are forced to remain trapped in human biology's past.

Inko then remembered this morning before Izuku went to school: She expected Izuku to take one look at the calendar and lose his smile for the rest of the day as it always happened. But today, she noticed that Izuku was a little livelier. When she asked him why, he said that he decided to use his notes on superheroes to help himself on his goal to becoming a hero. He planned to study them to have a good score on the U.A High School's Entrance Exam. If he graduated, then he could be accepted into the Hero Association, the organization established after quirks became the norm to enlist and monitor heroes as they battle villains and monsters. Inko wanted to do help excite her son for his mission by making this dinner as a celebration for his goal, hoping that he will come home even happier. However, deep inside of herself, Inko doesn't truly believe that Izuku could handle the dangers of being a genuine hero, having to battle villains and mysterious beings who all had quirks and powers beyond what quirkless people could fight. As much as she hates this feeling, Inko feels that he can only make it in a support role developing weapons and equipment for heroes to use.

But before she could think any further, the sound of the door opening reached her ears. Smiling, Inko put aside the dish she was finished making and made her way to the door to greet her son. "Oh, good morning sweetie! How was-?" She stopped when she realized that there was someone behind her boy, a bald man with a plain looking face and wearing a bright yellow costume.

"Hi, mom!" Izuku greeted.

"Um, Izuku, who is this?" Inko asked while looking at Saitama.

"This is Saitama, I met him today when he…. Well, It's kind of complicated." Izuku said, wondering how to explain how he met Saitama.

"Hi, nice to meet ya ma'am." Saitama greeted plainly.

"Oh, hello Mr. Saitama. It's a pleasure to meet you." Inko said remembering her manners. She bowed respectfully as she greeted him.

"Likewise." He replied. Inko looked back at Izuku.

"Izuku, I'm not mad, but you really shouldn't invite strangers to our home. In fact, you shouldn't be talking to them at all." She said with a concerned tone.

Izuku frowned with shame. "I'm sorry mom, but Saitama really helped me out today, and he's going to again with something else. But we need to talk to you about it first." He said.

"Oh my, did something happen? Are you okay Izuku?" Inko inquired with an increasingly panicked tone.

Saitama decided to intervene. "Sorry Mrs. Midoriya, I didn't force him into this, I swear. I just saw he needed a helping hand, so I stepped in. He's alright, but I think it'd be cool if you let us explain."

Inko thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay sweetie, it's fine now just please be more careful." She told her son with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, mom." He said with a grateful smile.

"And Mr. Saitama, thank you for helping my son with… whatever happened. I just finished making dinner, I would be delighted if you joined us."

"Thanks, we finished a snack earlier, but the walk here built up our appetite again." Saitama replied.

Everyone sat down around the table, with Izuku and Saitama sitting next to each other in front of Inko. Saitama and Izuku decided to have a little eating contest to determine who's a faster eater. They looked at each other with narrow eyes and competitive smiles, then rapidly started digging in. Inko looked at them with a mix of surprise and amusement. Saitama won the contest because Izuku got a stomach cramp three-quarters of the way through. Saitama and Inko smiled in amusement as Izuku said, "I surrender, you win Saitama." He said this as he laid his head on the table.

"Hey, don't feel down. It takes years of hard practice to build up my appetite." Saitama consoled Izuku.

"Still not fair though…" Izuku groaned. Inko then decided to get straight to the point.

"Great food ma'am puts the stuff I make to shame." Saitama complimented.

"Why thank you." Inko then decided to get to the question she's been aching to ask. "So, how did you two meet?" She asked. Izuku immediately lifted his head up. He and Saitama both looked at each other, their faces saying, 'Where do we start?'.

"Well, mom it all started when I ran into Saitama in a neighborhood…" Izuku proceeded to retell the events from his first encounter with Saitama, through Vaccine Man's attack. Izuku could not continue when Inko gasped in terror upon hearing that Izuku put himself in harm's way and almost died as a result.

"Izuku, I love you but that was dangerous! You can't do things like that, not without a quirk!" She loudly said with great worry as she grabbed Izuku's shoulders, worried that letting go meant that something would happen.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I was just trying to help!" Izuku replied intimidated.

"Sweetie, there are plenty of ways to help like getting the police or a hero. Jumping in near a monster is not the way, I-I" She stuttered trying to say more, only for Saitama to interrupt.

" 'Scuse me, I know a stranger shouldn't butt in other people's family business, but I've got something to say ma'am." He told Inko. She and Izuku looked at Saitama with curious faces, waiting to see what he will say.

"Listen, I get why you're worried about what your kid did. He ran right into a big battle where he probably would have been turned into a firework show by a rip-off of someone from Dragon Ball Z." Izuku lowered his head in shame bit Saitama continued, "But I think you should look past that and focus on the fact that he acted was really brave. Just like All Might would have done if he were powerless." Izuku lifted his head up while Inko widened her eyes a bit. "A few years ago, I did the same thing he did today. Sure I almost died too and got my ass kicked, but I pulled through and went through intense training to become as strong as I am now." Saitama retells his fight against Crablante.

"You fought that monster without a quirk?" She questioned, confused as to how someone like him could beat a monster.

"Yep, but I didn't care. That girl needed saving, like that kid with the Vegeta temper that Izuku saved."

She continued to listen. "Izuku and I have a lot in common. I mean, we both want to be heroes to help people instead of wanting fan clubs and a little extra cash in our pockets. We've made differences when no one else figured we would. I've gotten the strength I need to be a good guy, now I want to give Izuku the same tools to do what he wants to do."

"Well, thank you Saitama, but I'm still not sure about this. I want my son to be able to become a hero, to fulfill his greatest dream but-" She lowered her head, too ashamed to admit that she didn't believe in her son, despite desperately wanting to. The widely accepted idea that quirkless people are far too weak to ever become heroes was too ingrained in her.

"You don't think that quirkless people can be heroes, right?" Saitama guessed correctly. Inko nodded sadly which gave Izuku a big feeling of sadness. "Well that's wrong. He and I have both proven that you don't need a quirk to be a good guy that can help out." He said to reassure her.

"But wait, how did YOU get strong enough to kill monsters without a quirk?" Inko asked.

"Here's what I did." Saitama explained his training routine to an increasingly confused Inko.

She didn't really know what to say about his training but rubbed her chin in thought. _W-Well, his story sounds very strange. 100 push-ups, running 10k everyday and no A/C? Sounds like he's making it up._ She looks at Izuku, who gives her a determined look that says that he knows what she is thinking, but he believes in Saitama. _But Izuku believes him, and he's the smartest boy in the city. Maybe I should believe it._

"Mom, I know it sounds hard to grasp, but to be honest I believe him. Saitama doesn't look to me like the kind of person to lie about that stuff." Izuku told her.

"Ma'am, I can show you that Izuku will get strong this way. All he needs to do is work hard and keep pushing forward with his goal. Right now, he's proven that he's already a hero. And you'll realize like I do that the kid'll be a great Pro one day. I believe in him, so can you." Saitama finished.

Inko looked at Saitama with tears forming in her eyes. She was so touched to hear that someone finally believed in her son, especially after she lost most of her hope if not all of it. She got to her knees and lowered her head to the floor as a sig of respect and appreciation. "Thank you, he and I have always wanted someone to be able to tell him that. It means so much to the both of us that you have confidence in him." She raised herself back up to look at Saitama and Izuku, all three of them having smiles on their faces. "If you think that you can help him live up to the examples set by you and All Might, then you have my blessing to teach him." She finished.

Izuku felt happiness and excitement filling him to the bones and let out a high-pitched yelp of joy. Saitama nodded and said as he stood up, "Thanks. You'll see, he'll be one of the greats before you know it."

 _Near a shopping district in the city far from Vaccine Man's attack_

Brown haired 25-year old Kaito Takahashi was walking alongside his younger sister Hinata on the crowded sidewalks. She was very happy because they were going on a buying spree for new clothes for her. Admittingly, he was also planning on buying new oval glasses for himself. He's always been careful to be with her whenever she goes out ever since she was attacked by a Mysterious Being years ago.

"Hey big bro, it's that new shop I was telling you about!" She pointed to a newly opened clothing store with her hand that wasn't holding bags with clothing in them.

"Okay, let's go check it o- wait, I forgot I spent my cash our last stop." He said as he checked his wallet. He looked around and saw an ATM at another street. "Let's make a quick detour towards that ATM." He said.

"Actually, I see people coming this way, definitely towards the store. How about I go in before it gets crowded?" She suggested.

"Sorry sis, but I don't feel right leaving you alone. We don't know what could happen, so we have to stay together." He protested.

"I know you mean well, but you don't have to be so worried all the time. I'll be fine, after all it's a public place and we won't be far apart." She reasoned in a calm tone.

Kaito hesitated for a bit, then relented. "Okay, but at the first sign of trouble, you come straight for me okay?"

"Yes daddy." She sarcastically said with a chuckle.

Smiling back, he hugged her before walking off. On his way towards the ATM, he noticed something flying in the sky as he looked up. _Is that a bird? No, a person?_ He wondered before the dot vanished from his field of view. _Must have been my imagination._ He dismissed the figure then continued towards his destination.

All Might managed to land without causing too much of a ruckus. He couldn't have people see him in his weak and fragile form, or else any villains that found out would have a great advantage over him. It may also serve to break people's faith to see their greatest hero so vulnerable, so as soon as his three-hour limit was up he snuck into a dark alley where he shrunk instantly. _All right, no one saw. Time to go home and rest up before another disaster strikes._ He thought.

Suddenly, screams were heard nearby along with crashes. _Ugh, can't I have a minute's peace? What's going on now?_ He thought in frustration. All Might ran out to see a villain breaking out of a store and attacking the nearby civilians. He wore black jeans with stylized holes in them and a red jacket and white undershirt. The jacket included a white skull on the back, while he had some chains wrapped around where a belt should be, as well as over the front and back of his upper torso forming an X. He had razor sharp whips for arms that were 5 meters long.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right run you little ants! Name's Slashwhip, and I hope ya'll don't mind if I help myself to some of your cash!" He yelled as he carried bags of money over his back.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?! We're not doing anything to hurt you, so can't you please leave?!" A feminine voice yelled.

Suddenly, Slashwhip turned to see Hinata who was helping an injured old lady get up. He walked towards her while menacingly raising his whips. "Heh. You're pretty brave little girl. Why don't we test that courage up close and personal?" He challenged while she widened her eyes in fear, regretting that she said anything. She quickly pushed the old lady away, knowing what was coming.

All Might watched the scene in horror. _NO! I can't do anything, not while I'm in this form!_ He struggled to think of what to do whenSlashwhip swung at her, only to be tackled by another figure. Everyone saw in shock as it was Kaito who stood above the surprised villain. "You don't touch my sister you freak!" He yelled at Slashwhip, who angrily got up.

"Kaito, wha-what are you doing?!" She questioned him with concern.

"Buying you time, now go Hinata!" He yelled but was then kicked in the gut by Slashwhip. Kaito fell onto the sidewalk, bruised but not badly injured.

"Okay, now I'm mad!" He shouted at Kaito, who got up with effort. Kaito charged at Slashwhip and readied a punch. He struck the villain in the face, but his fist only moved Slashwhip's skin up a bit instead of knocking him backwards. Slashwhip laughed evilly. "Sorry punk, but I'm prepared now so you ain't catching me by surprise again." Slashwhip grabbed Kaito by the throat, punched him in the face twice, then the gut three times. He knocked Kaito away with the third punch, sending him straight into a bike rack. "Heh, gotta be some quirkless loser. I don't even have to use my whips." He smugly said

Hinata couldn't stand to watch her older brother be beaten to death, so she activated her quirk that she had no experience in using in combat. She materialized a blade of purple energy and struck the villain's back. "Guh!" He yelled with some pain, but it didn't do much damage as his quirk also gave him extra strength, while her's wasn't very strong at the time. He spun around his right whip and swung for her face. She instantly made an energy square that shielded her from most of the impact, but the sheer force of the whip shattered the square and threw her flat on her back.

Before he could attack again, a bike was thrown against him from behind which stopped him right where he was, followed by Kaito jumping on him and trying to choke him into unconsciousness. "This is getting annoying…" Slashwhip mumbled. He grabbed Kaito by his hands and slammed him face first into the ground. But before he could finish the brave soul off, a hand everyone recognized pulled the boy away from the villain's reach.

"ALL MIGHT!" The hiding onlookers yelled.

"Really, villain! Interrupting these people's nice day of shopping? Tsk,Tsk,Tsk. Some of the ladies here have to look good for their dates, very rude of you to get in the way of them trying to look even prettier." Many of the women smiled and blushed as All Might complimented them with his usual smile.

Slashwhip simply looked in shock. _N-Not good! I gotta get outta here!_ He panicked in his mind. He turned away from All Might and started to run away, only for the Number One hero to move in front of him at lightning speed. Slashwhip bumped into him and fell on his butt. "Stay back! Stay back!" He frantically yelled. In desperation, he slashed at All Might's chest a dozen times with his whips. The only effect they had was ripping his shirt.

All Might shook his head. "You ruined one of my favorite shirts." Slashwhip whimpered in fear, but not for long as All Might grabbed both of his arms and swung him onto the ground several times like a rag doll. He finished by spinning him around in the air, then letting go to allow the villain to fly away. _I know that direction should lead him straight to police headquarters. After all, I've had lots of practice!_ He thought with confidence. Once the villain landed, he would be too weak to put up any fight with the police.

All Might then walked towards the injured Kaito, who was resting his head on Hinata's lap. "Are you okay son?" He questioned the young man.

"Yes sir, just a few bruises but only I don't give into pain that easily." He weakly responded, even though the wounds were more serious than he let on. "Thank you for saving me All Might sir, it's an honor to meet you."

"Yes! Thank you for saving my big brother! We'll always be in your debt!" Hinata also said.

"Now, now sports, no thanks are necessary! I'm only doing my job as a trained professional hero!" All Might replied with his hands to his hips. _Really, though I should thank you to for reminding me to do my job no matter how I vulnerable I am at the moment._ He thought to himself. "Tell me, what are your names?"

"Kaito Takahashi sir." "Hinata Takahashi." They both replied respectively.

Their conversation was interrupted when reporters and ambulances came in. The reporters were there for All Might, while the paramedics were there for the injured, including Kaito. Hinata convinced the paramedics to let her accompany her brother to the hospital while All Might was being interviewed and photographed. _Can't keep this form up, go to run off soon._ He looked to the ambulance driving away with the brave twins. _Got to be sure to catch up to them later, I really think I should talk to them both, especially that Kaito man._

 _Unknown location_

"… _Concurrently to the attack in Musutafu by the Dragon level being 'Vaccine Man', another dragon level monster began its rampage today in Tokyo. The 100-meter-tall lizard-like beast arrived in Tokyo bay, only to be defeated by the hero Blast, bringing an end to his month-long absence. Blast used his incredible strength to knock the beast's teeth out before redirecting an energy beam attack straight back into its mouth, blowing the monster's head right off."_ The newswoman is then shown, courtesy of the hero Association, of Blast's battle with the monster. _"Regarding his re-appearance, Blast had this to say."_

The screen shifts to Blast clad in his purple-blue costume. "I was bored with dealing with lower level threats, so I decided to take a leave of absence to train some more. But when a dragon level monster shows up, that's my cue to come back. Those things are really the only threats that are any fun for us top rankers. And besides, I must protect my title as number 2. If All Might's keeping the top spot, I'll settle for second best." He finished.

A man then turned off the television, having seen enough. "For some heroes, its all about rank. That can be smugness on their part, but with the strength they have, I suppose I understand why all these positions may matter to their egos." The man said to himself.

"Dr. Genus the subject is stabilizing as we work to increase the amount of energy its mitochondria can provide to its cells. This is causing its growth to increase at an accelerating rate as expected, but the specimen will so out grow its tank in a matter of weeks." A man who looks exactly like this Dr. Genus informed.

"Excellent, our first warrior project promises to be a success. And do not worry about its tank. For if my hypothesis is correct, then by the time it outgrows it, our creature will be fully aware and ready to follow my commands." Dr. Genus stated with pride.

"As you say sir." His clone replied obediently. "Oh, and your partner called 10 minutes ago sir. He would like to know when you will be able to genetically enhance his own forces." He informed to doctor.

"I will personally contact him and give him the details, though it will depend if the results for our future projects are satisfactory. But I am confident that I can do so for him before the year is over." He replied. "Is that all my assistant."

"Yes sir." The clone then left.

Dr. Genus replayed the footage of Blast's fight. _Quirks, an amazing show of evolution's progress. It's a shame these heroes use their evolved bodies to protect the weak and thus, hinder natural selection._ He smiled sinisterly. _Oh well, my partner should be able to deal with these fools eventually._

 **Who's the mad doctor's partner? You guys probably have a good guess. And yes, Kaito Takahashi is Mumen Rider.**

 **I made up a name for him because I haven't heard of his real name being revealed in One Punch Man. Hinata is my OC for this fic, but I'm not planning on her joining U.A until WAY later in this story until she's older. Her quirk is energy manifestation like Fetch from Infamous Second Son. She can create objects of energy, but it really depends on how strong her state of mind is, like spiral power from Gurren Lagann.**

 _ **Hero Rank:**_

 _ **Blast, Class-S Rank 2: His quirk is a power up, similar to One for All but it always remains active. It can't be passed down and so there is a limit to how strong Blast his. Comparing his strength (not personality) to All Might, he's like how Vegeta is to Goku.**_


	6. Chapter 5- The Right Training

One's Justice

 **Again, sorry for the long absence I had a bad case of writer's block, working two jobs at the same time and RL things, but I'm back with a new chapter. From now on, no more huge waits taking months, I'm over my blocks. Here, Izuku's training finally begins and Saitama breaks into his new role as a teacher. Also, a few things for the reviewers:**

 **Guest: Thanks for the super move idea. I may use it with your permission, and I would like your thoughts on ideas I'll post in the future.**

 **Benalien100: I am planning for the Boros arc to be more intense. And will post the rankings of Endeavor and Tornado here so everyone knows. Sweet mask will be in the story, but in a different capacity than your suggestion. I do think your idea's good though.**

 **Iynxx: Blast isn't going to be another Endeavor, at least I'm going to try to differentiate the two of them from each other.**

 **Scarease: Cool villain idea, I have ideas based on Dragon Ball z characters too.**

Chapter 5

 _ **Saitama's Apartment**_

It was the next day after Inko gave Saitama and Izuku her permission for the bald hero to train her son in becoming more powerful than Izuku could ever imagine. Saitama got up from his bed, letting out a deep yawn before walking into his bathroom to brush his teeth. While brushing, his thoughts turned from deciding which new brand of toothpaste he would try out to how long it would take for Izuku to become as strong as him.

 _I got super strong in three years because my body's fully grown, but he's just kid. Will it take longer? Maybe the same length if I train him super hard?_ He thought. He decided to first give Izuku the exercises he used and quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his trademark yellow costume, then his stomach began to growl. _Mmm. I should eat breakfast first. Probably have some eggs and pancake stuff so I can eat here._ He thought.

Saitama headed to his kitchen and brought out the ingredients he was thinking about from their spots, as he doesn't want to spend money unnecessarily on restaurant breakfast items. _Their stuff's prices have gotten a few yen higher. Stupid rip-offs._ He thought of the fast food places he would visit occasionally.

He finished cooking his breakfast and started to think as he chowed down. _Maybe I should teach Izuku some super moves one day. But what? Don't think he'll wanna copy my own, will he?_ Saitama has all sorts of finishing moves such as his Killing Move Serious Series Serious Punch that can very well cause shockwaves across the entire planet. He will have to talk to Izuku at some point about the super moves he would like to create, but that's for another time. Then he turned the television on while eating and saw a reporter in his forties giving a news report. They man stood in front of the Hero Association's headquarters, with an even 20 heroes in their own costumes standing side by side each other.

"Today, the Hero Association welcomes a new wave of heroes into its organization following their graduation from numerous Hero Academies such as U.A High School. These newcomers want to give a special thanks to all their teachers who supported them in their trials and triumphs during their hero education. Heroes who enter the Association by graduating approved academies are always given special honors, more specifically a ceremony hosted by The Number One Hero, All Might."

The mentioned hero, in his trademark suit and smile, shook each of the hands starting with the first hero on the right end. Each time he spoke words of congratulations and welcome to every individual hero.

 _Hmm. He's a cool guy, but having that smile all the time reminds me of what my mom always told me about face freeze. Kinda creepy too_. Saitama thought. After finishing, he turned off the television, cleaned his plates and headed off to Izuku's home to start his training.

 _ **Izuku's apartment**_

Izuku woke up coincidentally at the same time as Saitama by his alarm clock. Knowing today was the day his training would begin, he eagerly rose out of bed and sped out of his room.

"Good morning dear!" His mother Inko greeted him with a smile while making pancakes.

"Good morning mom!" Izuku replied. As soon as he sat down, his mother gently put down a plate of 3 pancakes covered with honey and a square of butter on top along with a cup of orange juice. Izuku licked his lips in anticipation and started digging in while is mother joined in with her own plate of pancakes and orange juice cup, happy to see her boy enjoying her food.

"So, today's the big day, huh?" She asked.

"Uh-hu! I really can't wait!" He replied with excitement, but them but on a slightly worried face which made Inko frown, wondering what was bothering Izuku. "I hope I don't end up disappointing Saitama, he's going through a lot of trouble to help me, a kid he just met yesterday."

Inko's face went back to a smile, then she got up, walked over to her son and put her hands on his shoulders. Izuku looked up at her in curiosity. "Sweetie, don't worry. I just know that you're going to do great! And besides, Saitama seems like a very patient and understanding person. I'm sure he won't be bothered by any mistakes or struggles on your part." She then embraced him in a tender hug. "You just listen to all his advice and apply yourself like you always do and everything will work out fine."

Izuku smiled as she said this, then returned the hug. "Thanks mom, I won't let you or Saitama down, I promise."

"I know you won't dear." She said back. Suddenly, the sound of three knocks on the door reached their ears. Inko walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Saitama.

"Hi, how's it going." He greeted casually.

"Oh, good morning Saitama." Inko happily greeted as well. "How are-" She was interrupted when Izuku ran up in front of her.

"Good morning Saitama! How are you?" The aspiring hero asked excitedly.

Inko laughed mentally. _My, my, I only see him excited like this when I buy him All Might merchandise or whenever there's something in the news about the number one._ She thought.

"Hey Izuku, ready to get started?" Saitama asked. The boy rapidly bobbed his head up and down. "Cool, but you might wanna get out of those PJs first and maybe put on some shorts." Izuku looked down at his clothes and realized that he wasn't wearing the proper clothing.

"Oh, right." He replied with and awkward look on his face.

"Don't worry sweetie, I bought a track suit for your training. Its waiting for you right in your closet, I just wanted to surprise you." Inko spoke as she pointed to his room.

"Oh, thanks mom!" Izuku rushed into his room, then changed at lightning speed. He came out changed into his track suit. "Okay, now I'm ready!"

"Cool, let's get started then. Streets aren't so busy today, so not a lot of people to bug us. Let's go." Saitama said.

"Remember Izuku, do your best but be sure not to strain yourself okay." Inko told him, as she has been worried that Izuku might push himself too hard and thus hurt himself.

"Don't worry about me mom, I can handle it." He replied as he walked out the door with Saitama

 _ **In an abandoned neighborhood**_

Izuku and Saitama walk into an abandoned area, which Saitama revealed that it is where he lives. This caused Izuku to tilt his head in confusion. This area of the city had been abandoned for a few years due to an increase in the frequency of attacks by villains and mysterious beings throughout the then populated city sector. Even today, authorities were still investigating why these attacks slowly increased in the span of three years. There was a theory that monsters were being attracted by an unidentified power, and so followed their predatory instinct of challenging the strongest presence for dominance, like male animals would challenge one another for the position of alpha male.

"Why do you want to live in a ghost town Saitama?" He asked.

Saitama turned his head up in consideration. "Well, on top of being no door to door salesmen to bother me, the rent is REALLY cheap." He explained.

"Oh, okay. That's reasonable." Izuku said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Saitama's shallow and cheap reasons.

"So, let's get started. First, we'll go with 100 push-ups. I'll keep count but take it slow, all right? If you go super-fast, it'll just tire you out quicker." Saitama knew this from experience (although its common sense).

"Okay!" Izuku exclaimed, then got down into the push-ups position with his hands on the ground. He started off with one push-up, then slowly did one after another. As he did this, he could feel his muscles straining more and more with exhaustion. This made sense, as Izuku has never really done anything athletic before, so his body was having a hard time dealing with the pressures of even basic exercises such as this.

"Nice Izuku, you've already got 20. Keep it up, and you'll hit 100 in no time." Saitama complimented. _Gotta keep up the good talk. Don't wanna be like those jerk gym coaches who use lady and loser insults. Especially like my stupid high school coach Elri…Ulri…Olri… what's-his-face._ Saitama thought as he looked back at his time dealing with his mean, loud-mouthed high school coach. He continued to monitor Izuku's push-ups and saw how exhausted he had become by the time he reached 100.

"Uh, you okay?" Saitama asked concerned.

Izuku looked up with sweat over his face, which looked wrinkled as if he just aged 50 years. "Y-Yes…Absolutely. I-I'm ready… for the… next one." He said the last line in between breaths, leaving Saitama unsure if he really was up for it. The boy was spirited, that was for sure.

"Well, okay. Next up is 100 sit-ups, so let's what else you've got." Izuku put himself in the sit-up position and let out a mighty groan with all his remaining strength to make on sit-up…. then he fell to the ground too tired to continue. Saitama sweat dropped at this. "Uh, need to take five?" He asked.

Izuku weakly lifted his sweat drenched head up and said, "N…Nah, feeling fine. I'm… ready for another one…." Contrary to his statement, he faded into unconsciousness as he said the last part while his head fell back to the ground.

Saitama looked with slight worry. "Uh, I don't think you are. Hello?" He said this after waiting a few seconds for Izuku to make any movement. _Oh man, I did push him too far! I'm even worse than my stupid gym coach._ He glumly thought. Gently, he picked up Izuku's unconscious form and slowly brought him up to his chest like a father would. _All right, how do athletes fix exhaustion?_ A lightbulb popped over his head. _Energy drink, duh_. Saitama ran at motorcycle class speed towards a convenience store in the populated part of the city. Upon arriving, and exiting middle aged couple looked at Izuku in Saitama's arms and made looks of admiration. Saitama cringed, not knowing what they were going on about. His answer came when the lady spoke.

"Aww! What a cute boy you have there daddy, he's sleeping like an angel!" She said with affection. The man spoke next, "Yeah, the two of us are working on one right now. Maybe you can give us some tips on raising the next generation some time in the future. Maybe introduce us to his mother, then we can have some married couple get togethers!" He finished with a smile. They casually walked away, leaving Saitama wide-eyed and gaping his mouth in shock.

 _WH-WHA-WHAT!?_ Was his only thought. He realized he had to put his student down somewhere before someone else got the wrong idea of his connection with Izuku. Seeing a bench beside the doors, he promptly laid the boy down on his back to finish up his business at the store. Saitama looked around the drinks area and found a 'REAL GOLD' energy drink one sale for 50% off its original price. As soon as he got to the register though, he got his second shock of the day.

"150 Yen!? It's supposed to be 75, it says so on the tag back there." He exclaimed to the surprised cashier, a 25-year old with long blond hair and glasses.

"Oh yeah, that. That label's a week old, so the sale's expired. It's full price now." He calmly explained.

Saitama groaned in frustration. "Look, I have to be a big sensei for my student, so he can be a big super hero when he grows up. So I have to look after his health, that means I really need this drink now. Can't you give me some kind of 'teacher discount' or something?" He asked.

The cashier narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Look buddy, this is a business, not a charity for schools made up by cheapskates. If you can't afford the drink, then beat it. I have to attend to PAYING customers." He admonished while taking the drink away.

Before Saitama could respond, there was a sudden crash through the door. Turning around, Saitama saw that the perpetrator was a four-legged monster made up of trash. The creature's body consisted of cans of smashed soda can, black bags oozing with a green slime, smashed toys, glass and car batteries among other things. Its body was shaped roughly like a lion, though its front half was noticeably buffer than its back half. Its head was shaped like a horse, but with teethed reminiscent of a barracuda. "I AM REFUGIO! BORN FROM THE LARGEST LANDFILL IN JAPAN, I AM HERE TO SPREAD DISEASE AND POLLUTION, THUS CREATING MORE OF MY KIND! MY FUTURE BRETHEREN AND I SHALL DESTROY THIS CIVILIZATION AND CREATE A NEW ONE FR-!" His rambling was cut off by a large fist obliterating him, scattering all the pieces of garbage that constituted him into pieces.

"Just another lesson for people to recycle more. As if Piccolo Man wasn't enough." Saitama said with his usual bored expression. "And once again, just one stupid punch." Sighing, he turned to leave only to stop when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He shifted his head to see the cashier with a look of shock on his face and holding the drink in his free hand.

"He-here…. On the house…" He muttered with amazement and fright, giving Saitama the drink. The bald hero made a small smile for his luck.

"Thanks." He replied, a little happy that his hero work, for once, helped his purchases. He walked out side the hole made by the monster, picked Izuku up and headed off.

 _ **One hour later in Saitama's neighborhood**_

While first seeing nothing but fog, a light peeked through the moist air as Izuku rose from unconsciousness and back into the realm of the awake. Slowly, Izuku lifted himself from his back and looked around to see that he was in a park. The area was a decent size, with an area for skateboarding, a couple of swing sets, concrete paths for walking and plenty of trees and bushes around the area for human activity. The only people there were himself and Saitama, with the two of them being on a bench.

"Welcome back, enjoy your nap?" Saitama asked as he turned away from watching at the sky to look at Izuku.

"Huh? What happened?" The boy asked drowsily.

"Long story short, after your push ups you passed out, I went to get you a drink for when you'd wake up, punched a waste bin monster, and got us to this park."

"Oh, okay." He replied, not being surprised by a trash monster due to Saitama mentioning before that he fought a crap monster. "So, I passed out way before finishing training." He realized solemnly as he lowered his head in shame. "I'm so sorry Saitama, I understand if you're disappointed."

"Why would I be disappointed?" Saitama asked surprised.

Izuku looked back up and said, "Because I'm really weak! I mean, I thought that I could handle any training regiment you could give me as long as I kept going, no matter how tired I got. You did that, so why couldn't I? But I was just fooling myself into thinking that. I came to you fully prepared, but all it took was just one set of push-ups, and I came crashing down." He could feel a few drops of tears trickling down his face to the ground.

He mentally prepared for Saitama acknowledging that Izuku is indeed not fit to continue being Saitama's student and getting up to leave afterwards. To his surprise, Saitama said:

"Quit being a crybaby will ya? You're good, it was kind of my fault. I made you train thinking your body could have handled it at the pace that mine did, figuring you'd get used to it overtime. But it went over my head that you're way younger than I was when I started." His neutral expression changed to one of encouragement. "You still did all right though, heck you were even willing to keep going even though you were exhausted. You've definitely got the spirit all right."

Izuku's face went from ashamed to surprise. "You'll still train me?" He asked hopefully.

"If you're thinking I'm gonna give up on you because you missed a few sit-ups, then you're being dumb." He reprimanded. "If I just gave up the first time every damn muscle in my body ached like a ton of dumbbells filled me up and I passed out, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now." _And I wouldn't be so bored, which sounds pretty good. Don't think anyone in the world's ever wished to be weak. I really am the odd one out._ He thought to himself. "We just have to take things slower, at a pace you can work with. So we're going 25 of each thing now that you 100 percent again, that way you don't end up dying on me, 'Kay?"

"Yes sir!" Izuku responded brightly.

"Drink this whole thing first though, I didn't spend a fortune today just so you could pass out again." Saitama said, handing Izuku the drink. The boy nodded and sucked in the entire bottle in three seconds. Saitama sweat dropped at this display. _Wow_ , was the only word that could come to mind. "Well, let's do this.

Izuku got back into push up stance. _All right, one step at a time._ He thought.

 _ **Izuku's Apartment in the afternoon**_

Inko stood preparing dinner for Izuku, knowing full well that he would need nourishment after his first round of training with Saitama. Just as she finished, she heard a knocking at the door. Taking off her apron, she approached and opened the door, revealing Saitama with a very exhausted looking Izuku at his side. Seeing her son in such a state made Inko gasp and covering her mouth with her hand in shock. "Sweetie, you look terrible! Are you all right?" She asked with great concern. The boy made a weak smile.

"Better than okay! I actually completed my first set of training!" He said excitedly. "Saitama helped me a lot through it. He's a really great teacher."

Inko's spirit lifted up at his words. "That's wonderful to hear Izuku! But you must be exhausted, so why don't you eat first then go to bed?" She said as she led him to the dinner table. Izuku odded as he took his seat.

Inko then turned to Saitama. "Saitama, thank you again for teaching Izuku. I know it must out of your comfort zone being a teacher, but I appreciate the hard work that you're putting into this."

The bald hero just kept his neutral face on. "Sure, but all I did was tell him to do like a fourth of everything that I did. Not a lot of effort goes into saying 'Hey do 25 push ups right now.'" He commented.

Inko just let out an amused chuckle. "Well Saitama, sometimes the small things have the biggest impact." She began to turn to her son. "Just look at Izuku. He looks like he-" Her words stopped when she realized that Izuku's face had fallen right on his plate of food. She rushed to her son to check up on him, only to see him asleep and snoring. "Oh my, he's more tired than I thought." She immediately carried him away into his room and lay him onto his bed, making a mental note to have him shower tomorrow morning.

As soon as she stepped out of his room and closed the door, Saitama decided to ask a quick question. "Hey since he's off in dreamland again, he won't be eating any of that right?" He pointed to the food on the table, much to Inko's amusement. Though the 'Dreamland again' part gave her something to wonder about.

"No, I don't think so. Dig right in Saitama, and I hope you don't mind if I join you." The two of them sat down and ate as Saitama recounted the day's events. Inko gasped twice when she learned of the result of Izuku doing 100 pushups, and the trash monster's attack. She was a little relieved upon hearing that Saitama quickly disposed of the monster and appreciated that Saitama would be taking it easier on her fragile son. She decided to ask something that had been gnawing at her ever since she heard how Saitama became so strong.

"Saitama, can I ask you something personal?" She asked with frailty as she looked down at her bowl, mixing its contents around with her spoon.

"Sure". He responded with curiosity.

"Will- Will Izuku, how should I put? Do you think that he'll go, well, bald like you did?" She said the last part as if she was lifting a boulder.

All Saitama did was look in complete and utter shock at her, his mind running crazy with thoughts such as his own bald head when he realized that he never considered the possibility that Izuku could lose his hair. Normally if someone made any comment about his shiny head, he would respond spitefully. But this time he was filled with panic at the thought that he could make a much too young boy suffer the same tragic fate as he did. "I-I don't know, God I hope not." He said while covering his mouth in horror. "Maybe not, I mean I'm not pushing him so hard as I pushed myself, so maybe there won't so much pressure on his body." He said hoping that this was true.

Inko thought it over. "Well hopefully you're right but even so. He's my boy and I don't care if he has flowing long hair or is completely bald. I'll be fine with however he looks like as long as he's happy and fluffing his greatest dream." She said with pride, knowing that a mother loves her children no matter how they are.

Saitama's spirit lifted at that. "Good to hear. Oh and by the way, you know of any good wig shops. Just in case."

Inko stared for a long time, mentally debating whether she should agree with him or shrug it off and just let the world see Izuku for who he is in case he went bald despite how much people would make fun of his head. Instantly, she went to her computer and googled 'wig shops near my location.'

 _ **Hero Rank:**_

 **Tornado, Class S- Rank 4:** **Her Quirk is that she has the power of Psychokinesis, allowing her to levitate objects, create psychic barriers to defend her body and manipulate the chi or life force of other life forms.**

 **Endeavor, Class S- Rank 3: His Quirk is Hellflame, meaning that he has the power over fire. He can generate his own fire and control it perfectly, while also possessing immunity to fire in general. He is famous for having the highest number of resolved cases in his career as a Pro-Hero.**

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after. Till next time!**_


	7. Chapter 6-The Legend Meets The Willful

One's Justice

 **I know, I know, I'm a day late. I had like half of this finished yesterday, but I got busy before I could get any further. Here it is though and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

 _ **Hospital**_

Kaito woke up with an immense headache and blurry vision, as if he had 10 drinks last night only the pain was also shared by the rest of his body. He tried to get up, only to feel a jolt of pain that forced him back down.

"Careful big bro, you might break or rip something if you move too fast!" A young female voice told him with concern while a pair of hands softly landed on his chest. Kaito's vision returned to normal as he looked up at an 11-year old girl with brown, shoulder length twin-tails looking at him with worry. She was wearing a pink shirt red jacket with a naval blue miniskirt. He realized that it was his sister Hinata. "Are you okay? The doctor said you should make a full recovery, but I'm still worried."

"Hinata? Where are we?" He asked while looking around. He then noticed that his abdomen was wrapped in bandages.

"We're in a hospital room, we've been here since yesterday. Don't you remember? We were brought here after that villain injured you." She replied, beginning to worryingly think that he might have amnesia.

His thoughts surfaced with images of a maniac with whips attacking a shopping area, and he foolishly thought that he could stop him without a quirk. "Oh yeah, I remember now…That villain beat me into the ground and… hold on" His glum train of thought was met with enthusiasm when he remembered what happened afterwards. "All Might saved me, didn't he?" He exclaimed with excitement.

Hinata's face brightened up as well. "He did! He really is as amazing as they say, isn't he?"

"He is! That guy didn't stand a chance against the Number One. All Might tossed him around like a rag doll." His mood soured when he remembered how he fared. "Not like me though. I was completely and utter useless. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised, I don't have a quirk after all." The incident yesterday only reminded him of his lack of power against those _with_ power.

A frown came up on Hinata's face, as she knew that Kaito was insecure about his quirklessness. Her big brother always had a passion for helping people no matter how trivial or risky the situation was. She wouldn't let her brother bring himself down, not when he fought as well as he did. "Don't say that! You were braver than anyone else there! All anyone else did was cower or run, but you stepped in to protect me when that guy attacked me twice. You held him off long enough for help to come, so don't beat yourself down when you wouldn't let yourself get intimidated by that lunatics' ropes." She said while getting up in his face.

Kaito moved his head back up a bit as she got closer with her determined face, then lit up in appreciation of her attempt to cheer him up. "Thank you, little sis. I really needed to hear that." He said the last part while touching her right cheek. She smiled in return while covering his hand with both of hers. Their touching moment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They turned their heads to see a 60-year old doctor with graying hair enter with a clipboard in his hands.

"Ah, good morning young man. It's good to see you up and about, had us worried for bit." He said with a smile.

"Thank you doctor, it feels good to be up. So is everything all right?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, it is indeed a miracle that nothing was broken considering that you were attacked by a villain." He said while looking at his clipboard. "No internal injuries, your ribs are bruised but not dangerously so. They will heal in four to six weeks, so we will subscribe some pain medicine in the meantime. As soon as we finish one last check-up, you can go home at heal but you must not do any heavy lifting or stretching until you heal." He instructed.

"Thank you doctor." Kaito responded.

The doctor's face turned stern. "However, I also recommend against jumping into the fray of a villain attack. That is a job fit only for heroes."

Kaito lowered his head in shame, but Hinata only grew irritated at the doctor's words. "I… know it was dangerous, but my sister was in danger and so were other innocent people. I had to do something." He tried to defend himself.

"It is understandable to want to protect your family, but you will not help her if you die." He continued to reprimand. "I will admit that what you did was brave, but it was reckless, irresponsible and foolish."

Hinata would not stand for it anymore. "You can't talk to him like that! My big brother is the bravest person that I know! He didn't just save my life, but also the lives of other innocent people that psycho would have mowed down. He was only trying to help!" She yelled while pointing at him.

Kaito gently pulled her back to calm her down.

The doctor was undeterred. "It doesn't matter what his intentions were, running headlong into danger doesn't guarantee that-" He stopped when someone that it didn't take a genius to recognize opened the window and climbed in, who then let out a confident laugh.

"Not to worry friend, I'll take it from here!" The siblings slowly turned their heads to see the one and only Number One Hero with his signature smile standing proud and tall. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt that showed his beefy body, muscles clearly shown on his chest, and green pants.

"A-All Might! What-What a surprise! I-I did not know that you would be-!" His rambling was cut off when All Might spoke.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have a chat with these two scamps in private. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" The doctor nodded with respect and hurried out of the room, locking the door behind him. Kaito managed to get himself up and stand alongside Hinata.

"Let's see now, Kaito Takahashi and Hinata Takahashi am I correct?"

 _HE REMEMBERS MY NAME!_ Each of them thought as if they had been given the greatest reward in Japan, which was not too far off considering who they were meeting with. They were more excited this time considering that they weren't partly distracted by Kaito's injuries.

"ALL MIGHT! It's a pleasure to see you again!" They exclaimed as they bowed.

"HAHAHAHA! Likewise, it's always nice to meet with fans. What kind of hero would I be if I didn't make time to thank kind folks for their support?" He said while shaking both of their hands.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what brings you here today?" Kaito asked.

"I'm here for a little chit chat concerning your actions yesterday against that nefarious individual." He replied. "Especially you, young man. You got a big trashing, but you wouldn't back down." He pointed to Kaito.

The two siblings exchanged nervous glances, then Kaito stepped up. "Sir, I understand that what I did was reckless, but I needed to do something. So many good people, my sister included, were in danger. I felt that is was my responsibility to help." He frantically said.

All Might looked at him for a moment, then bellowed a laugh. "You call it reckless, I call it heroic. You hardly see civilians stepping in to try to help in a dangerous situation. What the two of you did reminded me of myself and is a shining example of what makes a true hero!" He finished triumphantly while making a thumbs up.

Kaito and Hinata smiled in response to All Might words. "Thank you All Might!" They responded.

"I am curious though, are you two planning to become heroes in the future?" He asked.

Hinata was the first to talk. "At some point yes sir! After I finish junior high, I plan to enlist at U.A."

"Excellent, good to hear that the next generation will step up to fill the shoes of us old timers! What about you son?" All Might asked Kaito.

The 25-year-old looked reluctant. "Well sir, I would like to become one. Unfortunately, without a quirk, I'm not of much use against villains. As you saw today, but I still have to try."

All Might put his finger to his chin, thinking about Kaito's words. "I see. Hinata, I hope you don't mind if I have the room with your brother just a bit."

That confused the young girl, but she did not question the Number One. She simply bobbed her head up and down rapidly, kissed her brother on the cheek to wish him luck, then left for the waiting room.

Kaito waited awkwardly for a few seconds, nervous about what the world's greatest hero would to talk with him in private. His waiting ended when All Might spoke: "All right, know that its just us guys we can ta-" Suddenly, a huge puff of smoke poofed from out of nowhere around All Might. Kaito coughed twice while waving the smoke away. "Ugh, guess I lost track of time. That's a big first." A seemingly new, yet somehow familiar voice said. It was a little lower and far less energetic than the one Kaito heard before, much to the man's confusion. When the smoke cleared, a figure that was the complete opposite of All Might appeared where the hero was standing. The figure had All Might's clothes, only they were much baggier, although that what really caught Kaito's attention was his body. He was so skinny as if he were a skeleton, with his head being rather angular, and a longer neck than All Might's.

Kaito felt as if time stopped around him while he studied the figure, with his mouth wide in shock and surprise. After what felt like an eternity, he let out a huge gasp before rambling on in panic. "WH-WHAT WHAT! HOW IS-?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE DID ALL MIGHT GO?! HE WAS JUST HERE BUT NOW HE ISN'T AND YOU ARE! BUT I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE!" He yelled while pointing at him.

"That's the thing, I am All.." He couldn't finish because blood drooped out of his mouth like a waterfall. He covered his mouth before any more came out.

"Oh God! Are you okay?!" Kaito ran over to the man to help him to his hospital bed. "Wait here, I'll go get the doctors!" Just as he was about to run out, a hand appeared on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's okay, this is normal for me." He said as he wiped the blood off.

"What? But you're bleeding from the mouth! How can that be normal? You need medical attention right now, stranger." Kaito pressed on.

"Look I'm fine now, really. And I can't allow other doctors to see me like this, this appearance of mine is top secret. Only a few others know of it, so getting more people here right know puts me at risk." The man told him with a stern face and tone.

 _Appearance? Secret? What is he talking about?_ Raced through Kaito's mind.

As if he could read his mind, the man explained himself. "As I was saying before, I'm All Might, and this is what I really look like." Just when Kaito didn't think he could get shocked any further, the man's statement shocked the young adult to the very core of his being.

"You-You're All Might?" He stuttered. "But how?" In response, All Might lifted his shirt up, giving Kaito a sight that gave him the urge to vomit while making him stagger back a bit. The left side of All Might's abdomen had a purplish scar on it, the mark covering most of his side. The center had a baseball sized circle, as if he was pierced with some kind of spear.

"Gross ain't it? I got this while fighting a villain five or so years ago in a battle that most of the world doesn't know about. Not only was my respiratory system basically destroyed, but I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries couldn't fix it, nothing ever will." He covered his abdomen. "I can only do the hero thing 3 hours a day, so this what I look like the rest of the time. Of course, I can't allow that to stop me from smiling, my cheery attitude keeps people's spirits up. Honestly, that act just hides me fear that I can't show, after all, I'm supposed to be the unstoppable Symbol of Justice and Peace. Now listen, I'm counting on you to keep this to yourself okay? You can't blab this to your sister either."

Kaito, while still astonished by these revelations, knew why this secret couldn't get out. If all the villains knew just how vulnerable All Might really was… he didn't want to think about it. "Yes sir, I understand. You have my word that I won't tell a soul." Inside he felt guilty about keeping something from his sister, but he knew that this information was too dangerous to say to anyone. But that thought made Kaito wonder about something. "Wait, so why are you telling me this? You said it yourself, no one can know about this, so why spill everything to me?"

"Before I answer that, there's something that I need to know. Why do you want to be a hero?"

That question took Kaito off guard.

"You want to be popular with the ladies? Have all sorts of fan clubs and interviews? Or just stick it to those with Quirks that they're not all that?" He asked all of that as a test, to see how the boy will react.

Kaito's face tightened with determination. "No sir. I want to do it because helping people is the right thing to do. I can't bring myself to stand idly by when someone's in trouble and there's no one else to help them. When a person's in danger needs to be rescued, I need to step in when no one else can, or won't."

All Might smiled at that. "Good man." He complimented. "Here's something that I'm curious about. What brought on this need to be a hero in order to help people to begin with?" He asked

"Because sir, not only did I get inspired by the actions of a stranger, but my family has been devastated by monster and villains." He said the last part with sadness.

All Might felt a sense of dread come up at that. "How so?"

"It started with my sister. When she was six, a crab-like Mysterious Being came from out of nowhere and tried to kill her while she was playing at a park. I wasn't there, but she told me everything that happened" All Might tensed up when he heard that, but he knew this story would turn out fine in the end since his sister was still alive and well. "She would have been killed, until a man with no quirk came to her rescue. No matter how much the monster beat him down, no matter how much of his blood the creature spilled, he fought back with everything he had. And he managed to kill the thing in the end. Granted, he was grievously injured, but still he won."

All Might's demeanor became of one being impressed. It was unheard of for a person with no quirks to hold their own against a monster, let alone kill such a beast when they have no power. "Really?" He asked in awe.

"Yes." Kaito responded with a confident smile. "It was the actions of that man that inspired the both of us to dream of becoming Pro-Heroes. He came to my sister's rescue despite not knowing her, despite not having power. And he did it because it was the right thing to do."

All Might nodded his head in agreement. "Wait, you said it started with that. Did something else happen?" He asked.

Kaito's face darkened. "Unfortunately, yes. Just a year later, everything seemed fine for my family. My sister had finally gotten over her shock, I was attending university, and my parents were working regular jobs at a bank. But one day, my sister and I received the worst news in our lives. While my parents were working, a villain with an electricity quirk robbed their work place. He set the whole building on fire in order to cover his escape. Some heroes arrived to stop him, but he defeated them after a long battle. Without them, there was no one to help my parents. The exits were blocked by rubble, so when the building collapsed, my mom and dad…" He couldn't finish that sentence as tears began to fall from his eyes.

All Might felt horror course through him at the tragedy that struck the poor siblings. To have their parents taken from them so soon… It was something that should not happen to anyone. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He told Kaito while putting his on his shoulder.

"It's okay. My sister and I, we'll always treasure the time we had with them." He said while wiping his tears away.

"That's why you're so protective of your sister. All that you two have left is each other." He deduced. Kaito nodded in response.

"That's one of the reasons I want to be a hero. To save other families from being torn apart like mine was. So that children can walk the streets without being afraid that a monster or villain will come by to take everything away from them. And I want to do everything I can to protect my little sister. I refuse to ever let her get hurt in any way again, and as long as I live, no monster or villain will ever take anything else away from her." He said, the fire back in him.

Sensing the man's spirit swell, All Might gave him an encouraging nod. "I'm glad to hear you say that. Now I know for a fact that I made the right call in coming to you."

Kaito remembered his curiosity as to why All Might came to visit him and tell him his secret. "That reminds me why did you tell me all about what happened to you?"

"Because of yesterday." He explained to Kaito's confusion. "I was just about out of energy, so when that villain showed up, all I could do was watch as he continued his rampage with no one around to stop him." He said with a defeated attitude. But then fire appeared in him again. "That is, until you jumped in and saved your sister, who had also come in to help a hurt elderly woman. The both of you definitely performed admirably, but you did especially."

"Me?" Kaito asked.

"Yes. I always thought that most villains can't be beaten without a quirk, so I felt utterly useless when that whip guy attacked. But then I saw you, a quirkless young man step in to help people in danger despite the risk to yourself. That's how heroes are born, when they death and destruction, their bodies move without thinking to strike down evil no matter how hopeless things get."

Kaito's eyes widened as All Might spoke, knowing that was exactly what he did yesterday.

"Kaito Takahashi…" All Might stood up as he spoke, "…you too can become a hero."

The young man in question felt as if he just gained a flying quirk, for he experienced the sensation of floating up when he heard the world's greatest hero say that he believed that the quirkless man could own up to his determination.

"And so, I deem you worthy of inheriting my quirk." All Might boasted while lifting his hands up as if he was preaching.

Instantly, Kaito froze. "Inherit? I'm not quite sure I understand."

"I MEAN DO YOU WANT TO HAVE MY AWESOME POWER?! WELL DO YA?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs while pointing at his new heir, forcing Kaito to fall on his butt in shock. All Might cooled down. "You see son, I wasn't born with my incredible power." He said while once again taking a preaching stance. "Like the Olympic torch, this quirk of mine has been passed down to me by another great hero."

 _Incredible! What kind of quirk is this?_ Kaito thought once he got over his shock. "In that case, who gave you this power?" He asked.

That question made All Might hesitate a bit. It was given to me by my teacher, but that's a story for another day. Right now, you need to know what my quirk is called." Kaito's jaw dropped in disbelief that he was going to learn what All Might's quirk was. No one knows what his power is, and when he is asked in interviews, he dodges the question with a joke. "I've never told anyone the name of my quirk because the world needs to believe that I was always like this. That its Symbol of Peace is a natural born hero but now I will tell you not just its name, but its secrets as well. And I do this because I have chosen YOU to be my heir."

 _Me? All Might's heir._ Such a thought felt so alien and unreal to Kaito, but it was happening. _It's like some kind of epic adventure story come to life_. "Sir, I'll gladly accept this gift, but can you really just transfer it to me just like that? He asked hopefully.

 _I wasn't trying to force you, but you just accepted with no hesitation. That's the spirit._ All Might thought."Yes, I can, and I will if you are willing to empower your body. You have the spirit, morals and will to gain my quirk, but your body must also be prepared to handle its sheer force. Are you willing to put every muscle in your body through more strain and work than you ever thought you could handle?"

"YES I CAN!" Kaito yelled with determination as he jumped back up.

All Might smiled with pride. "Very well then. Now, as my power is transferred generation to generation, it becomes more powerful. This allows its bearer to wield power beyond their wildest dreams, allowing them to save the lives of others and inspire greatness and hope in the weak and defenseless. And the name of this power… is One for All." He finished.

 _ **In the waiting room**_

Hinata was sitting in a chair as she waited for All Might and her brother to talk. Her mind was racing with questions as to what the world's symbol of peace and justice would want with her big brother. _Maybe give him a medal for trying to stop that whip guy. That would be so cool._ She smiled with happiness and pride as she imagined the Number One Hero proudly put a medal around her brother's neck.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a skinny man whisper to her brother that he would be seeing him at a designated beach once he recovered completely. The man walked into an opposite hallway so that she wouldn't notice him.

"Hey Hinata. Wakey, wakey." Her brother's words pulled her right out of her thoughts.

"Big Bro!" She embraced him in a hug. "So how did go? What did you talk about? Are you getting a medal?" She asked, inching closer up to his face with every question. He chuckled in response.

"Not exactly, I'll explain at home, but I can tell you now that our conversation just changed things for the better." He said with a smile.

"Ohh! Can't wait to hear!" She replied in a cheery tone as they walked out of the hospital.

All Kaito could think about was how great things were going to be from this point on.

 **Author's note:**

 **Will definitely have the next chapter by Monday, that should give me plenty of time to work. 'Till then! By the way, here's a prototype of my list of the heroes who will be S-CLASS and what positions they'll have as the story goes on. It'll evolve overtime, but I would like to know people's thoughts on it, like who should be on the list, and who shouldn't. The ones established in the previous chapters will be unchanged, but I'm the kind of person that need feedback on these things. I'll have A-Class soon, then, B and C.**

 **S-CLASS Heroes**

 **Rank 1 - All Might**

 **Rank 2 - Blast**

 **Rank 3 - Endeavour**

 **Rank 4 - Tornado**

 **Rank 5 - Silver Fang**

 **Rank 6 - King**

 **Rank 7 - Hawk**

 **Rank 8 - Atomic Samurai**

 **Rank 9 - Best Jeanist**

 **Rank 10 - Child Emperor**

 **Rank 11 - Metal Knight**

 **Rank 12 - Miko**

 **Rank 13 - Edgeshot**

 **Rank 14 - Zombieman**

 **Rank 15 - Drive Knight**

 **Rank 16 - Pig God**

 **Rank 17 - Supersunshine Alloy**

 **Rank 18 - Watch Dogman**

 **Rank 19 - Flashy Flash**

 **Rank 20 - Genos**

 **Rank 21 - Metal Bat**

 **Rank 22 - Tanktop Master**

 **Rank 23 - Puri Puri Prisoner**


End file.
